Princess of Persia
by MidnightIsis
Summary: Dastan meets his childhood friend who holds the necklace that gives eternal youth. Tamina is captured by Zorela clan and Dastan and Nahla has to rescue her and save Persia. Along the way, Dastan and Nahla finds themselves attracted towards each other. OC
1. Chapter 1 Necklace of Zina

Two barefoot pounded in the sands, running away from a mysterious group of men dressed in black. Rapid short breaths came out as the young woman clutched the necklace in her hands tight. She will not let the necklace out of her sight. She looked back to see they were catching up to her. It was midnight, no time for a woman to run in the desert. Especially, alone.

Her bare feet were getting blisters, having no shoes on whatsoever. A sound of a 'whoosh' cut the silent night and she felt something sharp hit her shoulder but that didn't stop her. She grit her teeth, baring the searing pain that the arrow was giving her. Blood was running down but it was hardly noticeable due to her dirty clothing.

In the distance, she saw the top of a palace. Overjoyed and relieved, she pulled her strength and gave one last push, racing for the city of Persia. Her mouth was bone dry and swear was forming on her body, mixing in with the dirt and blood. The gates were closed when she reached halfway.

No! she must be reached to safety to find someone to save _her._ She started to scream for help, but choked since the arrow hurt and the running exhausted her. Not to mention her parched throat was burning from lack of water.

She screamed for help again, praying it would stir the guards.

"Who's there?" One of the guards asked.

"Please," She panted, "Please help me. They're coming. And they will kill me and all of you."

"My god," the guard said, looking at her attire. There was an arrow sticking through her shoulder as well.

"Ajmer! Open the gates! Quickly before the intruders come in." The young woman was led inside and slowly, she turned around, clutching her bloody shoulder and screamed when multiple arrows managed to shot through the narrow slit of the gates as it closed.

She ducked, covering her head, shaking visibly.

"It's fine, they missed," The same guard said, pulling her up. Standing up, she remembered the necklace and brought her right hand up, wincing at the inflicting pain of the arrow. She had forgotten it was still there.

"I need to speak to Prince Dastan." She stammered..

"Of course, but first you must get medical help. Miss? Miss?" the guard said when the young woman collapsed on the ground, dropping the necklace out of her hand.

* * *

><p>A sweet smelling aroma tickled the young woman's nose and she gasp, sitting straight up, alarmed and bewildered. She looked at her surroundings; she was laying on a red print bed, sheer gold curtains covered the rest of the bed. She was also in a different clothing and clean too. Wearing a white half cut top and a slit skirt with gold hems, she felt clean and well clothes. She looked around as she pulled back the curtains.<p>

The room she was in was beautifully decorated with exotic curtains that reached the floor. High arched doors and windows. The walls were decorated with many different drawings. Where was she? Was she in the palace?

Her shoulder was wrapped in a white bandage, the pain was still there however. The doors opened, and the young woman quickly hopped in her bed, pretending to be asleep. Footsteps shuffled along the floor as she tried to listen. It seems to be about four people.

She peeked her eyes and saw it was servants prepping the room and putting a plate of food on the low table. There was another person but she didn't know who it was. A cold hand touched her where her arrow inflicted shoulder and swiftly, she twisted the arm, opening her eyes to see it was a startled servant.

"She means no harm," A masculine voice spoke. She followed the found of the voice and released her hold. The same shoulder length brown hair, the hard jaw line and brown eyes. He was still the same, no matter how many years has it been.

"Dastan!" She shouted, running to him to give him a huge hug. Dastan chuckled and hug back his old friend. She looked the same. Dark brown hair that was bleached by the sun; the tan skin and the clear blue eyes that stood out among the rest of the Persians.

Dastan had known Nahla when he was a child; roaming on the streets. He would have let her come when his father adopted him but being the hard head, she refused, since she was always having the visions. She told him it wasn't her time to go with him yet.

After that, he lost contact. He tried asking around to know her whereabouts, but finding no success he had given up. Nahla was crying tears of joy and Dastan notice she was clutching something.

"You've come a long way Nahla," Dastan said. "Sit down, you need not to get up until your shoulder is healed." Nahla obliged and pat the empty space beside her, indicating Dastan should follow.

"My village was attacked." Nahla said. "The warriors wanted this." She held out her hand where the necklace glistened and winked in the light. She let Dastan held it up and examined as she continued.

"I was the guardian of this necklace after you had left. I was promised to not let anything happen to it and now that they have found out…people have died because of it."

"What is this necklace?" Dastan asked. He couldn't stop staring at how deep the blue color looked.

"It gives eternal beauty. Reverses old aging process." Nahla explained. It's what made her village died because of it. She knew it was dangerous to keep it around but she had no choice. If she had told, news would reach out and kingdoms everywhere would fight over it. She had to keep it a secret. Even if it meant to die trying.

The necklace was hung on a gold thin chain, many small diamonds surrounding and wrapping itself around the chain and around the blue diamond like vines. Nahla thought it was beautiful to look at.

"I'll keep this in a safe place. You'll need some rest, Nahla." Dastan said, getting up.

"Wait!" Nahla said, following him. "I can't let it slip away from my sight. Dastan, please let me keep it." Dastan studied his old friend for a minute. Nahla may be a woman but she was smart at handling objects. She knew how to hide it well. He looked at her profile and notice how the sunlight hits her blue eyes making it seem almost gray. Maybe he's losing his eyesight.

"Alright," Dastan finally said, handing her the necklace. "I trust you." Nahla placed it in her small bag and enclosed it with the leather strings.

"Dastan, I heard you brought a new visitor." A woman's voice spoke as they both heard her coming closer. Nahla looked at the doorway to see Princess Tamina, dressed in a simple white floor length dress. Even the simplest things made her look even more beautiful.

Nahla wandered if the rumors of Dastan marrying Tamina was true. Tamina stopped midway and looked at the woman to Dastan and back.

"Who is this?" Tamina asked, stiffly, coming closer to Dastan's side.

"Tamina, this is Nahla, my childhood friend. Nahla, this is Tamina, my wife." Nahla felt her stomach dropped hearing the word 'wife'. Tamina and Dastan? Of course, Nahla had always a crush on him but as they grew up, she came to love him but she wouldn't be stupid to tell him that.

Nahla did a stiff bow, murmuring 'how do you do' under her breath. Tamina smiled but it didn't reached her eyes and held onto Dastan's arm. She may be his wife but she knew how Dastan is around women.

"Excuse me…I have other parties to attend to." Tamina said. She picked up the hem of her front dress and turned around leaving the two alone. Nahla sensed a dislike towards her already.

When Tamina was gone, Nahla punched Dastan in his upper arm. He suddenly grabbed it and sent a glare at her.

"What did I do?" He asked, rubbing the sore.

"You couldn't sent me a letter telling me you were married?" Nahla hissed. Or at least waited for me? As I, have waited for you? Nahla wanted to say but swallowed it down.

"I couldn't help it! It was my brother, Tus, who paired us up together. Tus, you remember-"

"I know who Tus is!" She snapped. Nahla closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then turned her back on him.

"I just wish you'd tell me." She said softly. Nahla heard his footsteps coming closer and she felt his presence behind her. He wrapped her arms around her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I was busy trying to save the world from my uncle."

"I know. I heard and I'm proud of you. I really am," Nahla said, smiling up at him. How could she stay mad at him? She loved him too much for that.

"So if you're married Tamina, does that make you king?" Dastan shook his head and broke the hug, leaving Nahla disappointed inside. She wanted to stay like that for a little longer.

"Yes, and no. Yes because of marriage. But no, because it seems boring." Dastan lied. He's just wasn't ready to be king. So Tus was king until the time was right.

"What's so boring being king? The people adore you." Nahla said, appearing by his side at the window. Below were the town people, going about, minding their own lives when they didn't know any second or any day they would die.

"Shouldn't you be eating?" Dastan said, changing the subject. Nahla rolled her eyes and stepped away from the window. She placed a hand over her shoulder, and rub it, winced as she came in contact with the wound, hard.

"Not really," She replied.

"Nahla, you have to eat. I remember you had meat on your bones now you're nothing but bones."

"Are you calling me fat?" Nahla asked, raising a challenging eyebrow at him.

"N-no, I meant to say was, you looked healthy but now you're stick skinny."

"Uh-huh." Nahla said slowly making her way up to him with her arms crossed.

"Nahla, what are you doing?" Dastan asked when Nahla held out a small dagger.

"Do you know what I do when men tries to tell me how I'm suppose to eat and look?" Nahla asked, twirling the dagger around.

"Hopefully, not cut something important off." Replied Dastan. Shaking her head, she went for the tray of food. It's been so long since she hadn't touched food nor water. She was swallowing it down more than chewing.

"Slow down," Dastan said. "there's more where that came from." When Nahla sent him a warning look, he held his hands up in surrender and stayed quiet.

* * *

><p>When Dastan appeared in the bedroom of which he shared with Tamina, he found her combing her hair in front of the mirror.<p>

"Who is Nahla?" Tamina asks. Dastan didn't reply because he knew how jealous Tamina can get.

"I told you. A childhood friend. We both met on the streets. She had a mother so I sometimes come visit her." Replied Dastan as he took his clothes leaving the pants on.

"I'm sorry. If I seemed…mean and hostile. It's just I love you too much to see you in the arms of another woman." Tamina said walking over to the bed where Dastan laid.

"Well you're a woman. No need for excuses." Dastan said with a grin. He received a playful shove from his wife and he pulled her towards him, giving her a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless.


	2. Chapter 2 An enemy in the dark

Nahla had met Tus when she head butt him, walking through the hallway. She was busy admiring the scenery laid out in front of her. After apologizing to him, she explained who she was and why she was here. Tus was intrigued by her blue eyes and decided to offer himself to show her around the palace.

Halfway through, Tus was informed by one of the soldiers there was a meeting to attend and thus left Nahla by herself. Nahla continued to explore the groudns of the palace until the sun set, leaving the sky in a hue of dark blue and light blue.

Nahla stood outside in the balcony that was connected to her room and admired how the stars twinkled. She then felt a yawn scratched at the back of her throat and decided now was the time to come inside and rest. When she appeared in the her room, she was surprised to see the floor bathtub was already filled up with hot water. Different rose petals were thrown in, creating an exotic aroma. Once of the servant stripped Nahla of her outfit, careful not to hit the shoulder wound and left.

Nahla felt the cool air from outside hit her and wasting no time, she stepped inside the enticing bathtub. Her feet felt warm when she stepped inside and soon, she was chest high. She relaxed against the edge and let the water worked her aching muscles. It's been months since she hadn't bathe and she knew she smelled like crushed beetle.

She opened her eyes, checking to see if the bag that contained the necklace was on the gold tray. When it was, Nahla scooped up water using her hand and rinsed her arms. She then took a clean rag to scrub any dirt and grime. She then unpinned her hair, letting the light brown hair get partially wet. She took a deep breath and let her body sink until her head disappeared beneath the rose petals.

The water splashed as Nahla threw her head back, taking a deep breathe as she surfaced. She smiled brightly as she swam on her back, not caring her bare breasts were showing.

"Nahla, I've come to give your clothes-" Nahla screeched loudly and grabbed the nearest object- an orange- and tossed it at Dastan, hitting him square on the cheek. His head threw back and he clutched his cheek with a look of shock on his face. The orange dropped and rolled near his feet.

"Nahla!" Dastan shouted. "That really hurt!"

"You could have knocked!" Nahla said, sinking down to the water level to cover what's left of her dignity. Her cheek was red hot and the water was not helping at all.

"Well, I'm sorry. That was my mistake. I brought clothes." Dastan said waving the bundle of clothes in his hands.

"Put them on the bed, and don't look." Nahla said. Dastan placed his hand over his eyes and maneuvered his way around, hitting his foot against the edge of the bed. Nahla couldn't help but grin stupidly at his clumsiness.

Dastan placed the clothes on the bed and uncovered his eyes.

"Get out!" She hissed.

Dastan gave her a look, winking after and she screeched, attempting to throw another fruit.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving!" Nahla glared at him as Dastan turned around and broke into a grin. She hasn't changed much since they were kids. When he left, closign the door, Nahla relaxed and decided to take a small snap to forget the incident that juts occurred. The wind blew a gentle breeze and a hand covered in black cloth hooked it's fingers over the edge of the window in Nahla's room.

The intruder hoisted himself up and silently dropped in the room. Dressed in black and a mask covering up to his nose, he was sent on a mission to retrieve the necklace of Zina and return. He spotted the woman, possibly asleep, and looked elsewhere for the necklace. He went to the bed and took the pillow, seeing nothing underneath, he threw it back down.

He looked at the golden tray and walked over to it, his back turned on the woman as he untied the strings of the brown leather bag. His hands slipped inside and touched a cold metal and pulled it out, smiling underneath his mask he held the diamond of Zina. He heard a swift sound coming from behind him and he felt the impact of his shoulder being cracked and he fling the necklace into the water.

He turned around, seeing the woman, in a disheveled hair and thin bath towel covering her body. But it was her blue eyes that caught him staring.

"You picked the wrong day to come." She said and aimed for his mask. He caught her hand, twisting it back, bringing her back to his chest.

"You picked the wrong day to possess such trinket." He replied, letting her go as he dived into the water. Nahla searched for her small dagger but when he came up to surface, she did a high flying kick that her mother had taught her to his face, causing him to fall back, making splashes everywhere.

"Where are you?" Nahla said as she searched. "Damn!" She choked when his arm wrapped around her neck, cutting her air supply off.

"Such a pretty face for a woman, but a nasty attitude." She stopped flinching when she saw her dagger in his hands as he aimed it towards her face.

"Nahla!" Dastan shouted as he kicked the door opened. Tamina attacked the intruder with a sword but the intruder was faster. He shoved Nahla to Dastan, catching her and grabbed Tamina as she screamed and fought against him.

"The necklace!" Nahla shouted. The intruder ran for the window, holding the necklace in his hands. He gave them a smug grin behind the mask; he'd won. Dastan ran to the window but it was too late, he was gone with Tamina, blending into the night.

Nahla sank to the floor, breathing heavily. She was trying her best not to cry.

"I failed," whispered Nahla. Dastan, sat down beside Nahla and hugged her.

"And he got Tamina." Nahla said, placing her head at the crook of his neck.

"Knowing her, she'll be fine. Trust me, _I_ should know." Dastan said. Nahla was lost. She doesn't know where to follow that intruder nor where the necklace is. She spotted something shiny in the moonlight near the window and stood up, and looked.

It was a crest, with a letter 'Z' on it. There were snakes around the Z also, twining around it, making it look sinister.

"What is it?" Dastan asked, appearing beside her.

"I know this crest. I recognize it anywhere." Nahla said. "It's Zorela's,"

"Who?" Asked Dastan.

"She use to come and raid the village I stayed. Her kingdom is in Babylon. She knew the necklace was hidden in my village because she wanted youth again. If we find her, we find the necklace and Tamina."

"Are you saying we're going on a quest?" Dastan asked.

"Yes," Was all she said. It was quiet until Dastan spoke up.

"How come you didn't see this coming?"

"What?" Nahla asked, looking at him.

"When you were little, you use to see the future…now…you couldn't even save yourself." Dastan said, looking at her. He would always remember her waking up in the middle of the night, telling him of her nightmares and how they wouldn't go away.

"I can only see the future of others…not myself. Even if I wanted to, it's blurry. As if my own head doesn't want me to look into my future." Nahla shook her head. "It's confusing."

Dastan looked at his friend's profile and notice for the first time how different she looked. She wasn't the chestless, freckled little girl that he once played with. She had grown, developed full chest and the freckles were replaced by slightly tan smooth skin. He used to tease her about her long legs, nicknamed her Stilts but now she had grown into those legs, giving her appearance tall and lean.

Dastan shook his head. He didn't know where he was going with this but he had stopped thinking and got back to business.

"Has your power gotten…weaker?" Nahla shook her head, her damp hair swishing back and forth.

"I wish it were so I wouldn't have to wake up in the middle of the night every day dreaming of someone's dying or the birth of a death child." Nahla said softly. She wanted these visions to stop. She couldn't bare handling the pain and suffering she had seen everyday. The images still haunted her. Taunting her.

She had tried to warn some of her villagers but they ignored and turned their backs.

"It wasn't your fault," Dastan said. "It happens and you couldn't stop it."

"I did." Nahla said. "I would try and shut it out. Dastan, it's horrible." She said turning to look at him. "I couldn't stand there and do nothing but watch death happened before my eyes."

Seeing his friend's sadness and remorse, he held her in his arms. She leaned on his chest, staying quiet. Strange how she fit perfectly into his arms.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll pack the essentials and leave for Babylon." Dastan said, stroking her damp hair. "We'll need two horses. Water. Food. Weapons and a friend I had encountered a long time ago." Dastan said with a secret smile.

"And who would that be?" Nahla asked.

"He race ostriches."

* * *

><p>It was early morning the next day. The sun had peaked it's first rays, signaling the start of the day. Nahla had woken up by an old vision she had wanted to forgot. Yawning, she stretched lazily across the bed and laid there for a few minutes to let her brain process that it was morning.<p>

She's going on a quest today with Dastan. The servants came in and prepared her a bath and breakfast.

"I'd like to wear something comforting…and light." She told one of them. When they had left, she stripped her clothes and took a light bath. When they returned, she had a towel wrapped around her body.

She looked at the clothing they had held up. It was a full, cream colored dress with pants to go along with it. The dress was halter top with a v-neck and a gold corset and the hem ended above her knees, giving the pants to show up. The hem was also in layers. There was also a black cape to go along.

Nahla made her hair into a up half do, tying it with a simple black string. A thick gold bangle was clipped on her upper left arm which Nahla had added as a personal touch. There was a bag sling across her chest also with a dagger inside.

"Mistress, please have some breakfast before leaving." Nahla turned bright red when the servants thought of her as a mistress of Dastan.

"Uh, no, thanks. I've got money." Nahla spoke, slipping on tan boots that had a little heel.

"Would you like more money?" Nahla thanked the, but shook her head. She brought enough to persuade her way through any one that interfere. When she left the room and met Dastan at the market, she spotted him talking to a pudgy man. He had long wavy hair that was under a small turban. His eyes were lined with dark kohl and he seem to be holding onto an ostrich.

When Nahla came closer, she only caught a few words.

"I won't be with you on this one, Dastan!"

"But you are clever, Sheik Amar!"

Nahla cleared her throat, announcing her presence and the two men broke off. Dastan smiled at her whilst the other man stroke the ostrich head which she found very odd.

"Nahla, this is Sheik Amar, a friend of mine who helped me on my journey with Tamina. This is Nahla, a childhood friend of mine." Dastan introduced. Nahla inclined her head as a bow and Sheik Amar took her hand, kissing the top of it.

"Pleasure to meet one of Dastan's friend."

"Dastan, we haven't got much time." Nahla said, looking at the sun. it must be at least 9 now.

"Please, Sheik Amar…I'll pay you in 100 gold coins." Dastan said but he didn't look interested.

"Sheik Amar," Nahla said making him look at her.

"Has Dastan told you why we're going on this quest?" When he shook his head, she continued, "We're going to get back the necklace of Zina." She whispered the last part. It may be less people in the morning but there were curious ears.

Sheik Amar's face lit up but he didn't seem interested.

"And if we retrieve this necklace, it will grant you youth again." When she saw him stopped and pondered, she kept going.

"And not only will it give you youth, it will give you eternal glory." She had lied about the last part but it was worth a shot. Sheik Amar paused for a second and turned to look at Dastan and Nahla.

"I'll get us four of my finest men." Sheik Amar said with a grin. When he left, Dastan looked at Nahla in amazement,

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked, innocently.

"Convince Sheik Amar. Even I couldn't convince him to take a bath."

"You're not a woman." She simply point out. Dastan shook his head and lead her to where the two horses were waiting. While Dastan was packing the supply on his horse and putting on the saddle, Nahla was whispering to her horse, patting it's neck. She fed the horse with an apple she had snuck out from the palace.

The horse gladly took it, munching and crunching it.

"Good boy." Nahla said and placed the saddle on him and took the reins.

"What are you doing?" Dastan asked, checking the saddle for secureness.

"Calming the horse down," Replied Nahla. "Horses are high spirited. They need to be talked calmly and sweetly to." Dastan was getting amazed more and more by his friend. He would have never known that. It seems there's a lot more to Nahla after these years.

Dastan rode out, spotting Sheik Amar with four gruff men on horses. Nahla rode behind him, biting her lip. She only pet horses and fed them, but never rode them. Her butt and thigh was hurting but the feeling was exhilarating. Now she knew why her father loved riding horses.

After introducing herself to the four men, they had set out when the first market in the city opened. That's when Nahla's stomach growled. She used her left hand to push down her stomach to make it stop.

"Hungry, my lady?" Dastan said, appearing next to her.

"I didn't want to eat because I didn't want you to keep waiting on me."

"Say no more. We are stopping at Parsa to rest which will take us about three days to get there."

"Then how long shall we get to Babylon?" Nahla asked, pulling her hood from her cape down more to shield her face from the harsh sunlight.

"Five, six days, give or take." Dastan shrugged.

As they reached further and further into Parsa, noting but sand and dessert laid out before them. Nahla felt dizzy and light headed. She had asked Dastan if he had brought food. He gave her a small bread which Nahla ate, filling her stomach temporarily.

It was quiet, no one had spoke. Only a breeze would come once and a while. However the group felt the blistering heat from the sun. Dastan had took his top off, leaving his chest and torso bare. Nahla was the only with the cape on.

She didn't want to get red, she remembered her lessons. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and rolled down, she wiped it. She squinted against the horizon, more sand. Her horse was panting and she stopped, making the men complain.

Giving them a death glare, they stopped and watched as Nahla slid off the horse and she took her canteen, cupping her hand to pour the water to let the horse drink. She did two more times and when he was ready, she got back on and stared at Dastan's back. She watched how his shoulder blade would move and up and how the sun would make his sweat glisten.

Nahla didn't know how far they traveled but nighttime had reached fast. The dessert may be hot during the day but it dropped low temperatures at night. They had set up camp and Nahla went to feed water for her horse, using all of it in the canteen, much to Dastan's dislike.

She then stole a couple of apples from Dastan's bag and fed them to her horse along with Dastan's horse. Satisfied, she went back to her own separate tent, taking her cape off to use as a blanket. She gasp when a vision suddenly came. She sat there frozen, and watched the scene laid out in front of her.

It was one of the men from the group. He had found a canteen not too far and had water in it. As she watched he took a sip, he choked and dropped dead to the ground. When she can move, she ran out screaming at the men holding the canteen to his lips.

"No! Stop!" Nahla shouted, slapping the canteen as it dropped, spilling the liquid. They both watch as the liquid made a hole in the sand, sizzling.

"How did you?" He started.

"Never drink or eat anything you see in the dessert. It may be poisoned." Nahla didn't want to tell him about her vision because she would considered to be a freak or crazy. With that, she walked back to her tent seeing Dastan outside.

"What was that?" He asked, coming in.

"I had a vision that he would die if he had drink the canteen." Nahla replied. Dastan turned away when Nahla had took her pants off to use as a bed cover sheet for the ground. Turning around, he notice she looked fatigue.

"Get some rest," He told her. "You'll need it tomorrow. We're almost there, Nahla."

"Do you miss her?" Nahla asked, sitting down with her legs cross. She was grateful how the hem was layers so her legs could move freely.

Dastan looked at her, but she didn't look into his eyes.

"Yes," He replied much to Nahla's satisfaction. "She's my wife."

"Did you miss me?" Nahla asked, looking straight at him.

"Yes," He replied again. "I was missing my friend. And I'm sorry, if I had left you." Nahla shook her head at the thought.

"I told you, it wasn't my time to go just yet. However, I did miss you." She bit her bottom lip. "But we've both grown up. We didn't know what was happening."

"Yes," Dastan agreed. "Even if we did know, we couldn't stop it."

"It's getting late, Dastan. You should get some rest also," Nahla said, rubbing her bare knee caps. Nodding, Dastan stepped out, giving her one last smile which Nahla returned before going to his own tent. Nahla sighed and laid down, trying to get some shut eye.

* * *

><p>Random Note: Well new story after I finally finished Foreign Affairs :D I'm so happy. I've been playing this story idea for a while and now that it's on ff, I'm proud to share it with all of you readers 3 someone had asked me how do i come up with these inspiration and you wanna know how?<p>

I act it out. yep, not gonna lie. I act it out to actually see how the chapter, characters, what they are doing to see it more clearly. some of you guys should try. it may sound and look weird but it actually helps you develop your story. pretend to be your main character. act and think what he/she will do and baby, you just got yourself an inspiration story


	3. Chapter 3 Sand monsters

When morning came, everyone had immediately got up and packed, ready to go. Nahla had just pat her pants to get rid of the sand and put it on when Dastan told her to hurry up. She put on her boots and sling the bag over her shoulder and met Dastan's amused eyes when she stepped out.

"What?" Nahla asked. Was he smiling how funny she looked?

He shook his head, "Nothing," he went over to where his horse was, Nahla followed after him.

"Back at the palace, what did you mean you didn't want to be king?" Nahla asked taking full control of the reins of her horse. The horse greeted her with a head nudge on her arm.

"I don't want to discuss this, Nahla." Dastan said, pullinhg his horse, clicking his tongue to make it walk. Nahla followed after him, pulling her horse along.

"Dastan, we're friends. Childhood friends. We use to tell each other everything." Nahla spoke softly "Now you can't tell me one reason why you're not king?"

Dastan caught sadness and hurt in her blue eyes and sighed. He couldn't say no to the eyes nor the face even when he was little. Must she always play the victim card?

"I'm scared, Nahla. I'm scared to be king because I don't want to fail the people. I don't want to see bloods on my hands. I don't know how I can protect them." Dastan sighed, covering his face with his hands.

"I know you'll be a great king, Dastan. You have it in you." The two connected eyes and felt something warm and tingly between of them. Nahla broke the feeling when she pulled the horse, leaving Dastan confused. What just happened back there?

"Men, we have one day until we reach Parsa. There, we will rest, repack supplies. Hang on in there," Dastan said, leading the group. Nahla had rode behind Sheik Amar, and didn't notice that he slowed down to be beside her.

"I thank you," He spoke catching Nahla's attention.

"What?" She asks. She was busy in her thoughts.

"You saved one of my men. I owe you my gratitude." Sheik Amar said. Nahla smiled but shook her head.

"It's no need for that."

"No, no, don't say anything. Take it or I'll turn my back." Nahla chuckled lightly at his humor.

"I have notice the way you stare at Dastan." Sheik Amar said, startling Nahla.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sheik Amar did a secret smile. When one denies, one must truly be lying.

"I'm positive…you love him." Nahla suddenly pulled the reins, maneuvering the horse in front of Sheik Amar's horse to stop him.

"Please don't tell." She said softly.

"So I was right," He said smiling at the young woman. Nahla bit her bottom lip, twisting her reins as she looked back at Dastan.

"I can make it happen," he offered.

"He's married," Nahla said sadly. "It wouldn't be right."

"And I've seen the way he looks at you." She twisted her neck to look back at Sheik Amar.

"I don't believe you." She narrowed her eyes. Was he telling the truth?

"Believe me. His eyes light up when you're around." Shaking her head, Nahla let her horse continue/

"Now I really don't believe you." Nahla said. She suddenly gasp, tightening her reins when a vision came to her. She blinked to get rid of it but it was still there. It was them, there was something moving in the sand. Nahla tried to yell for warning but it was too late. One of the men's horse was pulled down into the sand, leaving only the sword present.

Everyone froze, their hands on their weapon, looking down at the sand. When Nahla appeared beside Dastan, she grabbed his wrist when he was attempting to get off.

"No!" She shouted. "They can hear and feel your movements."

"Then what are we suppose to do? Stay here in the blistering hot sun until we perish?"

"If it means not dying by their hands!" Nahla said.

"What are they?" one of the men spoke.

"Sand Monsters. They capture the ones that move. If we move, we'll die. But if we stay, it's worse." Nahla replied. She had heard stories from her grandma about the hunters in the desert. She was always scared one would pop out in the middle of the night to get her. But now that she had seen it happen, she was terrified to the bones.

"Then what shall we do?" Sheik Amar asked.

"Not far from here has a water hole. On the count of three, everyone ride as fast they can to the watering hole." Dastan said. He held up one finger, leaving Nahla scared. When two came up, Nahla's heart was beating fast. She gripped the reins hard, twisting and turning to get the sweat off. Three, they were off, racing against time and the sand monsters.

Nahla could feel the ground beneath her rumble and shook but the horses were faster, outstanding the chance of being killed. She dared to look back, widening her eyes seeing there were holes that left trails in the sand. They were gaining speed. The horse on her right suddenly dropped, as the sand engulfed the men, leaving nothing behind.

Nahla gulped and swallowed a spit, as she kicked the horse's side to make him galloped faster. They were almost there. She could see the top of the tree. Nahla kept going until her horse splashed into the water. She knew she was safe.

The last man was gone, leaving only Dastan, Sheik Amar, and Nahla.

"How will we rest?" Nahla ask. She was drenched from head to toe and she wouldn't dare to sleep on the sand. Dastan looked around and spotted the bare tree with thick branches hanging over the watering hole. He shrugged, better than nothing.

"We'll rest here." Dastan said, hoisting himself up using one of the branches. He took the blankets from the saddle and spread it over the top of the tree to make a shade.

"And the horses?" Sheik Amar ask. They couldn't lose the horses. Without he horses, they'd nowhere to go but die out here.

"Sand monsters don't attack at night. Only broad daylight because they can see better during the day, I think that's what my grandmother told me. So we'll have to wait until it's night." Nahla replied. Sheik Amar nodded and jumped off the horse, falling on his back into the water.

Nahla and Dastan laughed his misfortune as he surfaced, cursing in another language they didn't catch. Nahla had stripped her boots off, hooking them on the branches to sun dry and along with her pants. He dress, she would have to deal later.

Dastan hoisted Nahla up but being wet and slippery, she slipped back into the water, much to Dastans amusement. Finally, she was perched on a thick branch that left her some leverage to lean against. Nahla decided now was the time to get rest because soon at night, they had to leave.

* * *

><p>AN: I never actually saw The Prince of Persia movie I KNOW I only saw one clip of it and that was it.


	4. Chapter 4 Little White Lie

A hand laid on Nahla's shoulder making her jump. Dastan placed a finger over his lips, nodding at Sheik Amar, who was asleep and snoring.

"Come, I want to show you something." Dastan said, jumping down from the tree. Nahla looked at the night sky and back at Dastan.

"My dress needs drying." Nahla whispered.

"It's already dried. Stop making excuses. You'll have a nice bath and wash your clothes. Bring your canteen too." Dastan held out his hand for her to take and she looked him skeptically but slipped her hands into his, pulling herself down. She lost her footing and made Dastan off balance and they were sent falling to the ground. Nahla being on top and Dastan on bottom.

"I'm sorry," Nahla grunting at the impact of his dagger and sword that had dug into her hip bone and flesh.

Dastan couldn't talk because of her knee sucking the breath out of him when it came in contact with his stomach. He won't be able to eat for a week. Nahla blew a strand of hair away from her face, grinning down at Dastan.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Nahla shook her head, "I was just remembering how this same scenery happened ages ago. You tried to pull me down from a tree to make me play and you made me fellmaking you break your arm."

"I made you fall?" Dastan chuckled, "Oh this is perfect. Blame it on someone who was smaller than you." Nahla smiled and Dastan stopped, looking back and forth in her eyes. _What are you thinking about? _Dastan thought.

"You were going to show me the secret place?" Nahla ask, breaking the silence as she stood up, taking the canteen with her.

"Yes, come on," Dastan took her hand and walked the opposite way of their camp. Nahla notice they were nearing a small mountain and she heard the sound of rushing water. She gasp when she looked inside. There lay a giant waterfall, the rivers flowing to the opposite of their camp location. There were also rocks to sit on and few cactuses here and there. It was beautiful.

"I had found it while taking a walk when you two fell asleep," Dastan explained sitting on the rock. He pulled his dagger and sword, placing them beside each other.

"This is amazing!" Nahla said. She was truly in awe of the beauty. She couldn't wait to dive into the cool waters of the fresh mountain water. Nahla refilled her canteen to the top and twist it closed, placing it next to the sword and dagger.

"You have a bruise here," Nahla said, pointing to her own cheek. She came closer for a better view. It was a small bruise. The middle was dark purple with the color of light purple surrounding it.

"You threw the orange at me, remember?" Dastan ask dryly. Nahla laughed, covering her mouth as she does. Now she remembered.

"I'm sorry. But you didn't knock. Does it hurt?" Nahla's finger tips brushed it and he winced slightly.

"A little if you put pressure. It's gotten better," Replied Dastan.

"Perhaps I'll kiss it. Just like old times when you have another injury to your body." Nahla stood on her toes, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. She let her lips linger for a while, feeling the smoothness of his skin.

"I don't it felt better-" Dastan grunted when she punched him in the stomach. She strippd her dress, leaving her in a silk halter top and short pants. She made a dive, making a huge splash. Dastan watched as she surfaced, smiling at him.

"Come on in. it's refreshing," She to started to swim backwards, dipping her head slightly to wet her hair. Dastan quickly stripped his top and shoes, jumping into the water.

He surfaced, "It is refreshing," Nahla smiled, swimming up to the waterfall, disappearing behind it. Dastan followed in pursuit, finding Nahla perched on a big black rock. The air was stuffy in here, and the rushing water blocked out the noise, leaving a roaring in his ears.

Nahla scooted a little to the side to let Dastan sit next to her. They stared in front of the waterfall, watching how the water made everything form outside unclear.

"You-"

"I-"

The two started to speak but stopped, smiling embarrassingly.

"You go first," Dastan said.

"No, you,"

Giving in, he sighed. "Tamina wants to have children," Nahla blinked, swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Really?" She asked.

"But it's too early for that. I want to see the world before that happens."

"Well maybe she wants children so when they grow up, you all can go on adventure together." _Stop it, Nahla! Stop giving advices to him to make him think of her more! _

"What were you going to say?"

"I…I forgot," Nahla mumbled.

"You're bothered by something,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Tell me," He say sternly. She sighed. Should she tell him and get over the rejection? But it would be too late.

"I'm….getting married," Nahla wanted to slap herself for the little lie. Dastan's eyebrows knitted together as he hid his disappointment.

"Married? To whom? Why didn't you tell me this?" He was angry she didn't tell him. But he was also angry at himself for letting Nahla slip away from his hands.

"I don't know," She threw her hands up in frustration. "You were happy to see me and I didn't want to tell you my news,"

"Who is he?"

_Stop lying, stop lying, _Her brain processed. But it was too late. The lie was getting bigger and bigger.

"He's from my village. I met him after my grandmother died. He plants to marry me when I come back. I just wanted…your blessing."

Wanted his blessings. He had to go and meet this groom to be.

"Dastan! Nahla!" It was Sheik Amar, coming closer. Nahla dived underwater, coming up just in time to see Sheik Amar carrying his canteen, walking in.

"Ah there, you are," he smiled kindly. "Where's Dastan?" Nahla came up to grab her clothes just as Dastan made a splash. She left both of them in their own thoughts as she went back to retrieve her cape to use as a dry cloth for now. When she was fully clothed, Dastan had appeared, giving her a look and went to the tree to retrieve the blanket perched on the branch.

"We should leave when it's still night. We'll reach Parsa sooner than we thought," Dastan said calmly. Nahla nodded, but said nothing as she prepared for the journey.


	5. Chapter 5 The Scientist

Slowly, the sun rises, shedding the night sky and covered it with bright rays and dry, hot air. The group was halfway to Parsa. Nahla had ridden beside Dastan, but she avoided his constant eye glance from time to time. The sun was beginning to give Nahla a burning a sensation on her leg, so she used her cape to cover at least.

"Nahla, you've been quiet since last night," Dastan spoke, looking at her. She look straight ahead, trying to act calm.

"I'm just relaxed right now," That was a lie. She was jittery and still remembered the kiss and how her lips were left tingly afterwards.

Dastan believed her and nodded, saying nothing else.

"Where are the sand monsters?" Sheik Amar asks.

"We're out of their territory. We're almost close," Dastan replied. Nahla gave a yawn and blink away the tears. She didn't get any sleep last night.

Suddenly, something shiny caught her reflection. She blinked, trying to catch it again. It must be the sun, it always plays trick on you. But it winked, reflecting the sun. Nahla smiled, knowing where they are.

"Parsa," she said softly. As they came closer, the city of Parsa stood in its mighty gold buildings. People were roaming about, shouting and yelling to bargain prices can be heard from outside of the thick gate.

"Richest city under the sun," Dastan said, as they came to the gate. All three slid off their horse, not wanting to draw attention, and walk in, pulling the horse along with them. Everything was entrancing to Nahla. The exotic scents of perfume, the ripe freshness of fruits, and the luxurious jewels that lay out in front of her. She was tempted to reach into her bag to buy everything in sight.

"We'll find a tavern to quench our thirst and see if they offer rooms for us to stay." Dastan spoke. Quickly, they came upon The Sleeping Horse, an odd name for a tavern, the owner kindly showed them to a table as their horse was taken to the stable.

The owner immediately barked orders to one of the workers, leaving the three to discuss plans.

"We can't just barge in. Zorela's palace has many entrances but few exits. Most of those entrances have guards." Nahla argued.

"How will we get in?" Sheik Amar asks.

"Zorela…well….she likes men. She personally selects them to join her harem."

"She has a harem?" Sheik Amar asks, blinking his eyes.

"Yes," Nahla said. She blushed the next part, "She also likes women." Now the two men had raised their eyebrows. "I could be use a distraction for her since she has never seen me. You and Sheik Amar can use this advantage to sneak in," she said smiling at her ingenious plan.

"I don't like it," Dastan spoke with a disapproval tone.

"Why not? It's perfect!"

The owner came holding three large ceramic cups filled with a liquid that left Nahla's nose burned after catching a whiff. The two men took a heavy swig but she only took a small one, grimace and forced it down. She found out it was heavy wine.

"You'll be killed, and we'll have no way to reach to you or Tamina."

"It's the only plan we've got," Nahla said, subconsciously taking a drink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Have you ever seen how Zorela looks?" Sheik Amar asks. He had already finished his drink, ordering another one.

"Well, old. But since she has that necklace, I don't know how she looks." She replied.

"You know, since we still have some time to spend in Parsa-"

"Shopping!" Nahla squealed interrupting Dastan. She immediately race to the door.

* * *

><p>Tamina was bound, blindfolded, and was dragged against her will as she was pulled to keep walking. This was her first time leaving the prisoner room but she couldn't see a thing. All she could feel was the cold stone slab underneath her feet and the continuous click-clack of the soldier's boots. She heard a door open and once again, was shove inside, almost tripping over her foot.<p>

"The prisoner, my lady," The soldier to her right spoke.

"Leave us," replied a silky voice. Tamina turned her head to the right, hearing the footsteps faded as the doors were closed.

"Princess Tamina. You're very famous in Babylon, you know," The silky voice purred. The woman sounded close. The blindfolds were loosened, dropping to the floor. But her bound wrists weren't.

Tamina blink against the sunlight and looked at her captor. She was a beautiful, tall woman. Her dark black hair made her skin look pale and white. Her full lips were painted in a deep red color, suiting her black cat eyes. She notices a beautiful necklace was rested between her breasts and Tamina looked away.

The woman chuckled and walk in a circle around her.

"How do you know my name?" Tamina asks.

"I'm Zorela, ruler of Babylon. I know everything," She purred. "I noticed you staring at the necklace. Beautiful, isn't it?" She asks, fingering the pendant, lost in her own thoughts. "Tamina, how old do you think I am?" she asks, snapping out of it quickly.

"I don't know. Twenty-seven?" Tamina guessed, causing her to laugh.

"I'm actually, seventy-one." Her eyes widen as she looked at the young woman's face and down to her legs.

"But you look nothing-"

"I know. Thank to this necklace. You see, this is no ordinary necklace. It's the necklace of Zina. It reverses old age and gives eternal youth. That is, as long as it stays on the person who's wearing it."

"That is why Nahla came," Tamina whispered. "And that is why you hired one of your men to come and find it."

Zorela nodded, doing a little clap. "How right you are," She said with a small smile. It never reached her eyes.

"Wouldn't it better if you aged?" Tamina asks.

Zorela gave stiff expression as she walk close to her. "Such beauty…wasted on a naïve brain, Tamina." She sighed, walking up the steps to sit on her throne.

"There are two people in this world. There are those are young and pretty," Zorela said, holding out one arm. "And there are those who old and closer to death." She held out the other hand. "I, on the other hand, like to stay young and pretty…forever."

"But why?"

"It's simple. Beauty can be used manipulate. Gain power. No one can get pass these looks." Zorela said, now holding a mirror to stroke her jaw line. "Besides, you won't understand how hard it is to want to stay young and look beautiful," She shrugged. "Take her away, guard." She waved her hand carelessly.

* * *

><p>Nahla waited until Dastan and Sheik Amar had fallen asleep. She knew a scientist that lived down the street. She knew the only way to kill the necklace would have to find the Sword of Truth. It was the only weapon to break the spell and kill necklace and the one who possess it.<p>

She grabs her cloak and look down the hall, checking if the door to Dastan and Sheik Amar were closed. Satisfied, she put on the cloak and went down the stairs. Nahla decided to take the back door to close off any disturbance. She pulled the cloak closer to her and waited as two men walk down, talking quietly to each other.

"Where are you going?" Nahla gasp, and spin around to see Dastan leaning against the door frame.

"I'm going to see the scientist. I need his help."

"And not invite me? I feel offended." Dastan said. Nahla rolled her eyes as they walk down the poorly lit street.

"Where did you say you heard about this scientist?" Dastan asks as they round a corner.

"From my grandmother. And I heard tales of him being great at magic also." Nahla found the door that had a single eye on the front and knocked.

"Are you sure he's a scientist?" he asks again, nodding to the dead animals in the jar outside the door.

"Trust me." The door clicked and open, revealing a weathered old man.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" He asks, adjusting his glasses.

"Are you the scientist?" Nahla asks.

"Who is asking?"

"Nahla."

He looked at Nahla and Dastan, opening the door wider. As they stepped in, they couldn't help but notice at the strange things in his home. Dead animals in jars were everywhere. Strange objects were hanging from the ceiling also.

"I've heard stories about you Nahla. Please sit." The scientist gestured to the two wicker chairs against the wall. The two sat down as the scientist shuffled to the next room. There were sounds of clatter and more shuffling followed with incoherent muttering.

"I've heard you can read the future. Predict the outcome of any one, even if you've never met them."

"This is very weird," Dastan said beside her.

"Have some faith. He may be old and creepy, but he knows what he's doing. Dastan." Nahla said. The scientist appeared out of the room with a large thick brown book. The leather was faded and torn, neglected by years of abused. He set it on the table, and flips to a certain section.

"The Sword of Truth?" he asks, looking at Nahla. She nodded.

"What is that?" Dastan asks.

"The Sword of Truth, the only weapon that can kill the Necklace of Zina and the owner who possess it. But also, returns the youth to any victims that had been stolen from them to reserve the power. Now, the Sword of Truth," The scientist adjusted his glasses and squinted at one section.

"Can be found up North of Parsa. But it would be very difficult." As Dastan and Nahla took a closer look the book, her attention was averted to the sound of an animal that was rubbing against itself on her ankles. A white cat was purring contently as it nestled on her foot.

"How difficult is it?" Dastan asks.

"You must enter the Cave of Death in the North of Parsa. The Sword of Truth will be guarded by a monstrous beast. Once you've retrieved the sword, you can defeat Zorela. I don't know what's going on in her palace. But I've heard she has developed a dark magic."

"Dark magic, Scientist?" Nahla asks.

He nodded, "The necklace has absorb so much youth from young blood that it gave her dark magic that no one dared to fight against her. It's only up to you Nahla, to stop this. Dastan, you must be there with her, to guide her. She is weak right now. I should know; her eyes. The color is fading." The scientist took her hands, holding them.

"Whatever happens, you must learn to trust your power, my dear. If it is slipping away."

"Why is it slipping away?" The scientist let go of her hands as he went to a bookcase and rummage through the levels of each shelf.

"Why didn't you tell me your power is fading?" Dastan asks, looking into her eyes. Indeed, her color is fading. What's happening to her?

"I don't know. I always thought I was getting sick. I didn't think it would be fading." Nahla shook her head. The scientist came around, carrying a jar of black sand.

"I need you to close your eyes. This sand will help you remember why your powers are fading. There is a reason why it's happening. Dastan, stand behind her, be ready to catch her once she faints." As Dastan moves behind her, the scientist took a handful of black sand and blew it on her face. Dastan immediately caught her, cradling her.

"Give it a minute or two."

* * *

><p>AN: In the mood for updating long lost stories while finishing up I Spy A Bat chapter


End file.
